


First. Last.

by inanis_mortem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, light angel/dark angel AU, somebody dies in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem
Summary: There's a first and last time for everything.Light and darkness don't mix they say.Light angel/dark angel AU.





	

Akaashi first time sees Bokuto, the light angel is streaking across the sky, light blinding Akaashi as Bokuto lands heavily, raising his sword to challenge Akaashi to a fight. Akaashi raises his sword without hesitation, never one to back down from a challenge.

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou," light angel greets him with a serious look on his face, sounding polite despite the fact that they're about to fight.

"Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi doesn't offer much, not even a hello because why bother to be polite to someone you're might kill within the next ten minutes?

Bokuto moves without blinking and Akaashi struggles to keep his grip on his sword as the screech of steel echoes in his ears, the impact of the weapons clashing against each other sending shockwaves through his wrist.

Bokuto seems a little surprised for a moment before hopping back, his face becoming thoughtful. Akaashi barely has time to prepare for the second attack.

Of course Akaashi loses, light will always prevail and the darkness must retreat but at least he doesn't go down easily.

Bokuto calls out to him as Akaashi leaves.

"Hey Akaashi!" Bokuto yells, waving his arm wildly. "I hope we can fight again, you're good!"

Akaashi stays silent, sullenly taking off and ignoring Bokuto as the light angel continues to shout.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Somehow, they progress from enemies to friends and then something more... Intimate.

////////////////////////////////////////////

The first hug Bokuto gives Akaashi is a surprise, unexpected and somewhat painful as Bokuto tackles Akaashi, squealing with joy after Akaashi wins him a stuffed owl on their first date.

Akaashi's taking the stuffed owl from the booth keeper, too busy noting the similarities between Bokuto and the stuffed animal to notice Bokuto diving towards him. He falls back, totally unprepared for Bokuto's bear hug.

"Aghaaaasssshhhiiiii!" Bokuto is vibrating with happiness and although Akaashi's elbow stings from where he's scraped it, he couldn't care less. "Thank you!' Bokuto squeezes Akaashi even harder and Akaashi sighs, smiling a little.

"You're welcome Bokuto-san." Bokuto's brow furrows for a moment.

"Hold on," he exclaims. "Now I have to get you one!"

Akaashi shakes his head, opening his mouth to protest before Bokuto springs back up, yanking Akaashi up with one hand and tightly grasping the stuffed owl in the other.

"IT IS NECESSARY KEIJI!" he bellows and Akaashi blushes when people turn and stare.

Bokuto proceeds to drag Akaashi back to the booth and wins Akaashi a stuffed owl as well.

Akaashi sleeps with it every night.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Bokuto bumps his hands against Akaashi's shyly on their second date and Akaashi startles for a moment.

Bokuto's already pulling away, laughing sheepishly and shaking his head.

"I should have asked," Bokuto finally says. "You're not too comfortable with physical contact right?" Akaashi blinks, a little surprised Bokuto's caught on.

"No," Akaashi admits and Bokuto grins at him.

"Not a problem!" Akaashi smiles back and not for the first time, he's grateful that Bokuto is considerate and never pushes too far.

They walk in silence, Akaashi revelling in the warmth of the sun and Bokuto, curiously watching the little critters that scamper around the park.

Akaashi realizes that Bokuto's actually walked a little ahead of him and he hurries to catch up, wishing he had longer legs to keep up with Bokuto who is unnervingly fast and has the advantage of longer legs.

Bokuto slows down and Akaashi takes the initiative to slowly intertwine their pinkies together as he draws level with Bokuto.

"It's not exactly handholding," he starts to apologize before Bokuto tugs him into a crushing hug.

"It's fine!"

////////////////////////////////////////////   
Bokuto first kisses Akaashi on their ninth date, watching fireworks atop a skyscraper on New Years Eve in New York City.

Akaashi's memorizing every detail of the fireworks that streak across the sky, the sound deafening to his ears. He feels Bokuto's intense gaze on him and he can't help but flush because he feels like Bokuto's trying to commit him to memory.

"My New Year's resolution," Bokuto announces as the ball drops. "Is to make you happy."

Akaashi's heart jumps, and he turns his head to look at Bokuto, eyes wide.

"W-What?" he stammers and Bokuto leans in, cupping Akaashi's face with his hands.

He presses his lips against Akaashi's and Akaashi freezes.

Bokuto's gentle and careful, slowly coaxing Akaashi into the kiss and eventually Akaashi relaxes into it.

His body is on fire, his mind blank and when they finally pull apart for breath, Bokuto's eyes are shining with joy and Akaashi's buzzing with adrenaline, a lopsided smile spread across his lips.

He can't remember a time he felt any happier.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Their first time in bed is rough, frenzied and a flurry of clumsy and uncoordinated movements.

It's a rushed and hasty decision but Akaashi doesn't regret it when he wakes up the next morning.

////////////////////////////////////////////

The last time Bokuto and Akaashi make love, it's slow, tender and gentle.

It's purposeful and every movement is sure and calm, bodies moving in sync.

Akaashi comes with Bokuto's name on his lips and wishes the night would never end.

////////////////////////////////////////////

The last kiss Akaashi gets from Bokuto is one he steals the morning after, quietly bending down to place one on Bokuto's lips as Bokuto is still trying to rouse himself from sleep.

"'Kaaaaaashi," Bokuto groans, his hand just catching the inside of Akaashi's wrist. "Come back to bed." Akaashi smiles and shakes his head before gently prying Bokuto's hand off of his wrist.

"I have to go," he says softly and Bokuto tilts his head back, eyes opening a sliver to gaze at him.

"Alright 'Kaashi," he murmurs sleepily. "See you later." Akaashi chucks a pillow that has fallen on the floor over the course of the night at Bokuto, who masterfully swats it out of the air, without opening his eyes again.

"Goodbye Bokuto-sa-"

"Keji!" Bokuto whines, taking his only remaining pillow and flipping it at Akaashi. Akaashi side steps it and laughs softly.

"Koutarou," Akaashi corrects himself and Bokuto beams at him, eyes shooting open.

Akaashi wishes he had gone back to bed.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Bokuto tightly grips Akaashi's hand as they lie on a roof, gazing up at the stars.

The war is going nasty once more and Akaashi's not sure how much longer they can go about, meeting each other like this and living a life they want.

Akaashi wishes they could stay this way, happy and content with life while helping each other with their struggles but he knows it's not possible. Not for much longer.

Bokuto excitedly tries to name all the constellations he spots and as Akaashi tells him Oikawa would do a much better job (because Oikawa is the hugest space nerd), Bokuto laughs loudly and announces he'll have to learn from the other dark angel as well as set him up with Iwaizumi. 

Akaashi can't help but laugh along with Bokuto while envisioning the inevitably disastrous pairing and Bokuto's grip tightens as if he wishes he won't ever have to release Akaashi.

////////////////////////////////////////////

The last time Bokuto hugs him is quick, sudden, unexpected, just like the first but it's rushed and one of relief and fear instead.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto screeches, his chest heaving as he attempts to catch his breath. "I heard, I heard that your squadron-" Akaashi bites back a sob as he remembers the screaming of his allies. He buries his head into Bokuto's chest and cries, not caring about the looks he's receiving from the other dark angels.

Bokuto pats his back soothingly but soon pulls away, a look urgency spreading across his face.

"Akaashi," he cradled Akaashi's face tenderly. "I have to go. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Akaashi nods numbly and slowly uncurls his hands from Bokuto's armour, his hands lingering because he doesn't want to let go.

He watches as Bokuto rockets away with a heavy heart.

He wishes he could've held on longer.

////////////////////////////////////////////

The last time Akaashi sees Bokuto is when the light angel is falling, his bright light that once blinded and fascinated Akaashi fading.

"Bokuto-san!" he shouts, falling to his knees. "Bokuto-san!" He wants to get closer but he can't, the force of Bokuto's escaping power pinning him down.

Bokuto doesn't seem to hear him, golden eyes dully staring off into the distance, his face expressionless.

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi shouts one more time, reaching out for the light angel. "Koutarou!" he screams. "KOUTAROU!"

Bokuto seems to snap out of his daze and gazes up, recognition flashing across his face for a moment.

Keiji, he mouths, I'm sorry.

Akaashi's heart shatters.

A regretful look crosses Bokuto's face and Akaashi sees the tears tracking down Bokuto's face before there's a deafening bang.

Bokuto's light blinds Akaashi once more and then Bokuto's gone.

Akaashi can't process what's happened for a moment before it hits him.

Bokuto is gone.

Akaashi wails.


End file.
